Deep Water continued
by free-2-write-3292
Summary: I am continueing a story my friend started. heres the summary:
1. chapter 1

I walked down the halls of Degrassi Community School quietly thinking to myself. The phrase "stuck up prude princess" still rang in my head. Of course, it had been 3 months since it was said, but I still couldn't help but think about it. Was I really a prude? If sticking up for others and myself makes me that way, then I guess I am. Still, I wonder.

"Hey, Emma?"

I turned around to see my best friend Manny. She had changed a lot this year. Earlier, she had changed her style to the more "provocative" look. This look attracted many guys: one of whom being Craig Manning. The two of them hooked up after a party and had sex. After that, she tried her hardest to get with Craig and succeeded, but got her heart broken when Craig was dating her alongside Ashley. Eventually, Ashley found out and broke up with Craig, but he had lied to Manny. So, she broke off her relationship with him and swore to herself that she wouldn't "touch him with a 60 foot pole." Later she found out she was pregnant; this really woke Manny up. She had an abortion and I was one of the only people who were there for her. Ever since then, we've been inseparable

"Yeah?"

"Where you going?"

"Out."

"But it's only noon."

"I know."

"Are you ditching?"

"If you want to put it that way, yes."

"Well, if you're going, then I'm going too."

"Go back to class Manny."

"No. If you're not going, then I'm not going."

I sighed. "Fine, but I don't want you whining the whole time all right?"

Manny laughed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know the drill."

We left school and took the city bus. Where we would end up, I did not know. All I knew was that I had to get out of that school; and that I had to get out there as soon as possible.

"What's up with you Emma?" Manny asked turning to face me.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing. Except for the fact that you ditched school and forced me to come with you."

I laughed. "First of all, I didn't force you to come with me; second of all, I just couldn't stay there anymore. It was like I was suffocating in there."

"I know the feeling."

Manny turned back around and looked out at the passing cars. I, on the other hand, kept shifting in my seat. A man a few seats diagonal from me kept staring at me. Occasionally he would smile and lick his lips. I cringed every time he did.

"Manny," I whispered shaking Manny. Her eyes shot open and she quickly glared at me; I hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep. "That guy over there keeps looking at me. He's really creeping me out."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" She said annoyed.

"Well, I was hoping that maybe you could show him your breasts and shake em' around a bit. You know, give him a little show," I smirked.

Manny's eyes widened and she playfully smacked me. "That is so not funny Emma. What if he heard you?"

"Ah, but he didn't. It's the joys of whispering. You can say anything you want, and nobody can hear what you are saying... well, unless you're talking to that particular person."

She shook her head. "Whatever. I'm starting to wonder why I came with you... voluntarily."

I laughed and turned my attention back to the guy. He was still staring at us. What was his problem? Did he want something? I intently watched the guy as he stared back at me. He would look at me, and then glance to the seat next to me. He was staring at Manny. I grimaced. This guy has some serious problems. He probably watched porn in his underwear on late Saturday nights.

The bus finally came to a stop and we were now in a neighborhood that I did not recognize. I looked around for any "Welcome to..." signs, but couldn't find any. I turned to Manny to see if maybe she knew. I didn't even have to ask by the look of confusion on her face.

"Where are we?" Manny asked.

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"I'm not sure; meaning I do not know. When we left, I didn't really have any idea where I was going to go."

"Are you trying to tell me that you ditched school, and didn't have a plan for where we were going?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

Manny sighed in frustration. "Great, Emma. Just great."

"Hey, don't blame me. I didn't force you to come with me."

"Yeah, whatever." Manny sat down at a bench. "Are there any payphones nearby?"

I shrugged. "How should I know? I've never been to this part of town before."

"I have a cell phone you could use," a voice said from behind. I turned around to see the guy from the bus holding his cell.

"Um, no thanks," I shook my head. "We can just use a payphone." I tried to grab Manny and walk away, but she slapped my hand off.

"What are you talking about?" Manny got up and took the phone from the man's hand. "We don't have any money even if we could find a payphone." Manny kept pressing the buttons and putting the phone to her ear. Finally, she gave up. She turned to the guy and handed the phone back to him. "Excuse me, your phone has no signal."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I have a car phone in my truck that you could use?" he said motioning to the red Toyota across the street.

I grabbed Manny shirt and pulled her towards me. "Manny, don't even think about it," I whispered in to her ear. "For all we know, he could be some psycho killer or something."

Manny turned to me and smiled, "He doesn't seem that dangerous. Besides, he's really cute."

'Oh, great, my friend is in love with a psycho.' I thought to myself.

"By the way," he said putting out his hand, "I'm Sam."

Manny cuffed her hand in his, and shook it. "I'm Manny, and this," she said pointing to me, "is my friend Emma."

Sam looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, but my smile was fake. I just didn't trust him. It wasn't like a he stole money from me or anything, I just had this feeling.

"Follow me," Sam said. Manny started to follow him, but stopped and turned around. She motioned for me to follow. I shook my head no. Frustrated, she walked over to me, grabbed my arm and forced to follow.

"Manny, this is such a dumb idea," I said as we walked to Sam's truck.

Manny just rolled her eyes and kept walking. We stopped in front of his truck, and he opened the door. Manny start to climb in, but I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Why don't you just get the phone for us?" I said to Sam.

He raised his eyebrow. "It's not a cordless phone."

"Oh, darn," I said sarcastically, "Manny here is afraid of non-cordless phones, so I think we'll just have to go someplace else." I grabbed Manny's arm, and tried to pull her away, but she just shook off my hand and climbed inside his truck.

"Manny!" I frantically screamed, "What are you doing?"

She turned her head and looked at me as if I was the most stupid person in the world.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm using his phone."

I turned around and tried to look for any police officers. I wasn't about to let Manny do something this stupid. What has gotten into her lately? I knew that I hadn't exactly been the prize-winning friend or daughter, but I wasn't stupid enough to do something like this.

My attention quickly turned back to Manny when I heard her blood-curdling scream.


	2. chapter 2

My attention quickly turned back to Manny when I heard her blood-curdling scream. I looked back just in time to see her being pulled into an alley. My heart immediately started beating, and my adrenaline was rushing. I did the only thing that seemed rational that moment; I chased after her.

"Manny!" I screamed. "MANNY!"

I rounded the corner, only to run into Sam. I looked up at him. The smirk on his face was enough to drive any woman crazy, but I knew the truth. I knew from the beginning he was up to no good.

"What did you do with her!" I screamed in his face. "Where the hell is Manny! Where-"

I didn't have any time to react, when I saw his arm raise, and his fist fly towards my face. The blow to my head was so hard that I blacked out, but when I came to, I was in an unfamiliar area with unfamiliar people.

**A/N...Yeah, Yeah, Yeah... this is one frigging short chapter. But I wanted the next chapter to contain the gist of what my story is basically about (if that made any sense). And, I apologize ahead of time if you all think this chapter sucks major ass. If you do, I agree. I just wanted to send something, anything, to you guys. So, here it is... Don't forget to review! Flames are welcome for this chap! And again, I apologize profusely...**


	3. chapter 3

Manny POV

I sat at the farthest end of the van, with Emma's head lying in my lap, and cried to myself. She was still unconscious from the blow to the head. _How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I listen to Emma? She was always the reasonable one when it came to situations like this. She's **been** in situations like this, so was I so blind?_

I ran my fingers through her hair and looked down at her face. The bruises on her cheek were becoming noticeable, and her eye was swelling. I couldn't believe someone could be so cruel. A tear from eye fell onto her face and I quickly wiped it away. I didn't want to cry anymore. I couldn't. I had to stay strong. For Emma and for myself.

I tried to stay quiet. I didn't know where we were going or where we were. All I wanted to do was to go home.

I intently listened as "Sam" talked on his cell phone.

"Yeah Ted, I got two of 'em... yeah," he looked back at me and winked, "they're cute... they'll be really good for business."

_Business? What kind of business? What was he planning on doing with us?_

"I'll be there shortly, so be ready for me when I pull up...yeah, whatever... bye."

I didn't get it. What would someone like him want with us? What satisfaction did he get from kidnapping us? I kept thinking for a motive, but no logical explanation came to my mind.

I was thinking to myself when I felt Emma shift her head. I looked down at her and smiled. She looked back up at me, half-smiling.

"I feel like shit," she said.

I laughed, trying to contain my tears.

Finally noticing her surroundings, a look of confusion quickly came across Emma's face.

"What happened?" she asked, now sitting up.

I didn't know what to say. How could you tell your best friend that you'd been kidnapped? There just wasn't a manual for this sort of thing. I looked into her eyes and stated bluntly, "We've been kidnapped."

Her eyes widened and tears formed in her eyes.

"It's all my fault. I never should have ditched. Why did I do that? I'm so stupid. I-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF LISTENING TO ALL OF YOUR GOD DAMN WHINING!"

Emma and I jumped at the sound of his voice. I looked up at him and saw him glaring at us from the rear-view mirror. I looked over at Emma and saw her glaring right back at him.

The van came to a stop and Sam got out of the van.

My mind started racing. _Where are we? Where is he going?_ I shifted uneasily in my place.

It was a couple minutes before the sliding door to our right opened. I could feel Emma start to shake next to me. Two men came into the van and grabbed for Emma and myself.

We screamed and held onto each other as tight as we could. I wasn't about to let her go. No one was going to take her away from me.

I screamed in pain as one of the men grabbed me by my hair. I tried pushing him off me, but he grabbed my arms and twisted them behind my back.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" I screamed.

I tried releasing myself from him, but I couldn't. He was too strong.

I looked over at Emma and watched her try to fight off the other man. He had his arm around her neck and was holding her hands behind her back.

She was crying uncontrollably.

Somehow the men managed to get us out of the van and they were now pulling us into a building. At first it looked like any old where house, but once we went further into the building I noticed several beds. They pushed us into a separate room where I saw many girls around our age. Some even younger.

The men finally let go of us and left the room. I looked at Emma, and then turned to the door.

"I wouldn't bother," one of the girls said, "It's locked."

I turned around and studied the girl that stood before me. She had long red hair, and looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks. She wore long black high- heels, a skimpy black skirt, and red shirt that showed a lot of cleavage.

"Oh yeah?" Emma said, "Why should we listen to you?"

"Because I've already tried that. We've all tried. It's no use."

The girl sat down on a couch and took out a cigarette.

"I'm Jade by the way," she said, blowing smoke from her mouth.

I just stared at her, and eyed her suspiciously.

"Why don't you take a picture?" Jade laughed.

I laughed awkwardly. Emma just rolled her eyes.

Emma nudged me and motioned for me to follow her. We walked over and sat down on the couch next to Jade.

"Why are all of you guys here?" I asked.

The girls all looked at each other.

"I guess you could call us," Jade paused, trying to look for the right word, "an escort service."

_An escort service?  
_  
"I don't understand," I looked over at Emma, "what does she mean?"

I hated looking like an idiot, but I had to ask.

Emma rolled her eyes, "They're hookers."

_But aren't hookers..._

"Yeah, what else did you think we were?" another girl said.

"I didn't know." I said, my voice cracking. I didn't want to cry, not in front of these girls.

"Yeah, well, you do now."

There was silence for a couple of minutes before Jade spoke up, "So, what are you girls running away from anyway?"

I looked over at Emma and noticed her become uneasy in her seat. I looked back at Jade.

"Running away? We're not running away from anything."

Jade put her cigarette in an ash tray and got up, "Oh yeah? Then why are you here?"

"We were taken here against our will," Emma stated matter-of-factly.

Jade looked at her and started laughing.

"Are you trying to tell me, that you were kidnapped?" Jade asked between laughs.

"Well, yeah," I nodded.

"Yeah, like that's possible."

"Well how do you think I got this black eye?" Emma yelled, pointing to her face.

Jade just rolled her eyes and sat back down on the couch.

I was scared, confused. So many emotions were running through me. _How were we going to get out of here? Do my parents even realize that I'm gone?  
_  
I wanted desperately to get out of here, so I went over the window and tried opening it.

Jade looked at me and laughed, "You're so dumb. You think you can get out so easily? The windows are nailed shut, the doors are always looked, and I highly doubt that there's an underground railroad."

All the girls in the room laughed, except for Emma and I. I just glared at her.

_Who the hell did she think she was? Just because she gave up trying to get out, doesn't mean I will.  
_  
The door opened and Sam came through the door. He pulled out some clothes from a bag, and through them at Emma and me.

"Get ready," he said, "We're going out."

Sam then left the room.

I had made my decision right then and there. I was going to get Emma and myself out of here. Even if it meant doing the unthinkable. Even if I had to become one of "them."


	4. chapter 4

I stayed after school, working on the latest project assigned by Mr. Simpson. The project was to make a website using HTML. _What the hell was HTML anyway? Was** I** ever going to use it? NO._

"Mr. Simpson," I said getting up, "I'm done with this."

He looked up at me, "You're finished?"

I shook my head. "No, I quit. Who the hell uses HTML anyway?"

"Come on Sean, don't think like that. A lot of people use it."

"But **I **never plan on using it. So what we're doing here is just a waste of time!"

I grabbed my backpack and walked out the door before Mr. Simpson had a chance to say anything else.

I didn't mean to blow up at Simpson. It just... things were going pretty rough right now. I seemed to be blowing up at everyone, including Ellie.

"Sean!"

I could hear someone yelling my name, but I had decided to ignore them. _No use in getting any more arguments today. I just wanted to go home._

"Sean!"

The voice was closer and I could feel their presence behind me.

"I know you can hear me, Sean."

I stopped walking and turned around.

"What! What is so freaking important Chris?"

He just looked at me, unsure of whether to continue what he was going to say.

"Look Sean, I'm sorry for interrupting your _perfect_ life, but I just wanted to know if you've seen Emma lately?"

I rolled my eyes, and walked in the direction I had started in, with Chris closely behind.

"Why are you asking me? I mean, she is **your **girlfriend, isn't she?"

"God! What the hell is your problem man?" Chris yelled.

I turned around, grabbed Chris by his collar, and slammed him into the locker.

"**You're** my problem! You're always bugging me about Emma! Newsflash for you Sharpe, I **don't** like her anymore! So just leave me the hell alone!"

I let go of his shirt and stared at him furiously.

"Well, excuse me for thinking you had a heart. I guess I was wrong."

He fixed his collar, and walked out the door. I grabbed my hair in frustration and went after him. Apparently he knew I would come after him, and he was waiting for me by my car with a smile on his face. (A/N. I don't know if Sean has a car or not, but in this story, he does.)

"I knew you'd come sooner or later Cameron."

"Yeah, well... don't get used to it. I'm just doing my good deed for the day and then I'm heading home. Anyway, what's the deal with Emma?"

"I'm really worried. She told me she'd meet me at The Dot, but she never showed up."

"Are you sure she didn't just off on one of her 'Clean the Ravine' rampages?"

"Trust me, I've checked everywhere. The ravine, her home, I even checked every classroom at school. It's like she disappeared out of thin air."

"Did you try Manny's place."

Chris' eyes grew wide.

"Oh god, Manny's place. I can't believe I didn't check there. Thanks Sean."

He turned around and started to head for Manny's house.

"Um, Chris?"

He stopped and faced me. "Yeah?"

"You know, I do have a car," I said holding my keys in the air, "and cars **do **get to places a lot faster."

He laughed and got in the passenger seat.

x-

"I'm sorry guys, Emma isn't here."

We were standing in the doorway, as I watched Chris shift from side to side.

"Well, can we at least ask Manny if she knows where she is?" Chris asked.

"She isn't here either. Do you want to leave a note or something?"

We both shook our heads.

"No Mrs. Santos," I said, "Thanks anyway."

She nodded. "If you see Manuella, tell her I want her home as soon as possible all right?"

"Ok. Bye Mrs. Santos."

"Goodbye boys."

She shut the door and we walked to my car.

"I hate sounding like an overly obsessive boyfriend, but I wish she would've told me where she was going, so I wouldn't have to be looking like crazy out here."

I opened my door and got in my seat. "That's Emma for you. She always has to make scene."

"Well how is it possible for her to make a scene without her actually being here."

"She's probably out protesting or something."

Chris looked over at me as I started the car.

"It might sound crazy, but I just have this weird feeling. Like the something bad is going to happen."

"Trust me, Emma's a smart girl. She knows what she's doing. The worst that would happen to her is probably getting a splinter from all the tree hugging." I smiled.

Chris laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right. Do you mind going back to Degrassi? I want ask Simpson if she came by."

I nodded. "Whatever you say boss."


End file.
